


Late Nights

by UnreasonablePerfection



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool just wants cuddles, M/M, Scared!Peter, based on something that happen to me, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnreasonablePerfection/pseuds/UnreasonablePerfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't handle horror movies. Deadpool makes good use of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute idea I had. Hope you enjoy it.

"Peter please. C'mon Petey Pie. Petey McSweetie. Peter Pumpkin Eater. Pe-"  
"Oh sweet Odin's golden undies, Wade I'm not going to watch a horror movie." Peter explained shutting the book he was reading violently to stare down at his boyfriend, who was on his hands and knees, with his face buried in Peter's lap. The superhero felt his face redden at the other's position he was in - and the fact the merc had nothing on but boxers and his mask.  
Wade's head shot up, his hands going straight to Peter's shoulders, his eyes widen in over exaggerated shock. "But baby boy The Ring is a classic and you've never seen it. This must change! The fate of the very multi-universe - no the very reality beyond our comics could depend on it!" Wade explain dramatically, giving the younger a small shake for emphasis.  
Peter snorted.  
"Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!" The anti-hero begged. "I'll do the dishes and wash your clothes and make sweet sweet-mind blowing-tongue licking-moan inducing love to your-"  
"W-wade!" Peter choked, his face as red as the other man's mask. "Y-you know Dad and Pops will want me home by eleven a-and...I don't like horror movies."  
The brunette said the last part hesitantly, his voice become a murmur, his eyes not meeting his boyfriend's. Peter hated to admit it but he had always been scared of horror movies, ever since Tony thought it would be good character development to show him It at a young age (It'll make you feel more grown up my ass) and it always made him feel bad when he had to turn Wade down when he wanted to watch one.  
A scarred hand gentle cupped Peter's cheek, the thumb stroking his temple sweetly. "Hey baby boy, it's alright, you know I'll never let anything happen to you." Wade whispered, his voice sincere and serious. Peter looked back at Wade, a warm fluttering feeling blooming in his chest, but seeing the man's eyes behind the mask change from affectionate to devious in a second flat was a little concerning and now Peter was a little scared at what the mercenary was thinking.  
"Y'know Spidey if you were to watch this movie with me, I wouldn't speak or say anything to your parents for a month." Deadpool smirked under his mask as Peter's interest became apparent. "I wouldn't send them embarrassing texts or pictures. I won't make prank calls or say anything while they're on patrol or a mission."  
Wade could practically see the internal fight in Peter's mind. It was time to seal the deal. He got off of the floor and slid beside the younger man and whisper in his ear. "And as an added bonus, I'll break out the kinky stuff and let you do that thing you've been wanting to do for some time now."  
That certainly had Peter hooked as he nodded vigorously at what the merc had said. The brunette blushed fiercely - his mind still elsewhere - as he nervously tugged on the hem of his shirt. "I guess I could tell my parents that I forgot about a paper due." He mused slight to himself.  
Deadpool nodded excitedly, getting up to put the movie in. "That's right baby boy, oh shit you're going to love this movie. Can you grab the remote?"  
Peter peered around the couch for the device but strangely it was not to be found. He slipped his hand in between the cushions, then checked under couch and even behind it. Peter knew it had to be here though, Wade was just using it twenty minutes ago! But it appeared that the remote had vanished.  
"Um Wade, I can't find the remote." The scarred man spun around, a surprise expression molded the mask.  
"Really? Well shit. I mean I guess I could just stand up here press play, but still damn," Wade murmured to himself, before speaking up "Ah, don't worry about it my little spiderminx, I - your brave merc in shining armor - will stand here patiently, through the dreaded ads and trailers till the main menu will appear. Don't worry about the remote, the couch eats shit. No really I lost a dog one time."  
Peter giggled. "Whatever you say 'pool party."  
Deadpool smiled at the name before press play and sitting beside his boyfriend. Time for a couple of hours of nothing but Peter clinging to him for comfort. Hell yeah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say Peter wasn't scared was to say Captain America didn't wear red, white, and blue star dotted underwear, which he does - much to Peter's anguish and Tony's horny delight. But my god, this movie is fucking terrifying! Peter thought as his death grip on Wade's arm increased with every passing minute. The girl was scarier than anything coming out if the t.v.! Hell no. God he couldn't stand how easily it was to scare him, but this was no bad guy or an experiment gone wrong, this was a scary ass bitch from a well! Shit he knew he shouldn't of said yes, but damn Wade and his ability to make him not think better.  
The movie had reached its climax and Peter was on the edge of his seat. He knew he should turn his head or close his eyes but he couldn't, his eyes glue to the screen. It was like listening to a bad joke, it's not funny but you still want to hear the punchline. And here it was the t.v. turned back on and -  
Ksssssssssssh. Wade's t.v. screen turned to static.  
And Peter let out a shrill shriek. And was no longer by Wade. He was on the ceiling.  
"Huh," Deadpool said just now recognizing what was happening (and to Peter's broken pride did not seem affected by the movie) as Peter tried to slow his breathing from his near-heart attack experience. "That's never happened before."  
Wade walked over to the device before pounding against its side in a half-ass attempt to make it work again. "Hmmmmm. Must be broke, probably shouldn't of tried to cook eggs on it."  
Wade turned toward Peter who was still cling to the ceiling and trembling. "Sorry Petey Pie looks like we'll finish the movie later. You should probably be getting back to your tower-house thing now, don't want Captain 'Star Spangled Banner' and the Iron Maiden blowing up my place looking for you."  
Peter's head snapped toward Wade. A look of pure horror etched onto his face "W-what? B-but it's dark out a-and it's really late maybe I should just stay here."  
Deadpool cocked his head, staring befuddled at the spider on his ceiling. "Really? Shit Pete it's not even one yet, you've gone home later than this. Plus no one should be on the subway so you'll be all alone."  
This did not help Peter, in fact Peter's face gone white and his breathing picked up again. He fell from the ceiling and rushed to Wade, wrapping his arms around him like a child afraid their parents were going to leave them in the woods.  
"W-why don't I stay and you and me could cuddle and spoon all night?" Peter said into his chest. "I'll deal with Dad and Pops in the morning."  
"Really?" Peter nodded profoundly. "Well shit can't say no to that. Damn Petey Sweetie you know the way to a man's happiness. Why don't you go to the bedroom and get undressed and I'll put the movie up unless you think we could watch the rest on my computer?"  
Peter was gone before the sentence was even finished. Deadpool chuckled as the door to the bedroom closed before giving a little shake from his hips and the remote fell out of his boxer right leg hole to the floor with a muffled 'clack'.  
"Damn that thing's uncomfortable." Wade whispered to himself before turning the t.v. off and headed to the bedroom for the best cuddles ever.  
[You do realize that he's going to kill us when he finds out right. And considering how smart he is, we probably have till morning] The white box groaned, popping up before the yellow box appeared beside it.

{Yeah, but we still have a night of spooning with the best ass ever without his parents walking in}

Deadpool felt his mouth twitch upwards under his mask.


End file.
